Human Behavior
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Without Sophie, Parker was having to learn about human interaction on her own. But now that Sophie is back, she has a couple more things she wants to learn from the grifter. •Parker/Sophie•


**Title:** Human Behavior  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Parker/Sophie  
**Length Thus Far:** 6,346 words  
**Setting:** Right after 2.01 "The Beantown Bailout Job"  
**Summary:** Without Sophie, Parker was having to learn about human interaction on her own. But now that Sophie is back, she has a couple more things she wants to learn from the grifter.

"Nazis! _Nazis?!"_ Sophie cried out to an empty room, still devastated over her last performance review in "The Sound of Music."

She had thought she had done really well, stretched her abilities beyond just acting and into singing. The rest of the team said she was great… were they lying to her? Surely not, even though they all clearly wanted to stay together as a team, they still weren't really friends, and lying to save someone the pain of the truth is what friends did. They wouldn't lie to her, so she must have been really good. So then why was this ponce reviewer being so damn _cruel?_

It made her want to cry, honestly. She had worked so hard on that play, worked so hard at finding everyone to be able to invite them all to it – the one big reunion. It was going to be great, and this wanker ruined it all for her. She was bloody devastated.

She had locked herself in Nate's room, telling everyone she wanted to be alone. She had left her date early with her boyfriend, telling him she was feeling a bit ill, because really even he couldn't make her feel better. He didn't even come to the play; he had to miss it because of work. But she had invited him a month prior to that, surely he could have gotten the night off? He had only ever seen her in one of her plays, ever since then he's always had to work.

Which is upsetting to her, because she works really hard at these things. She just wished he would come and support her. Even the people she hasn't seen in six whole months came to it, why couldn't he?

Nate wasn't too happy with her taking over his room. Hell, he wasn't too happy about the team taking over his entire condo and building, which Hardison had purchased. But he grudgingly let her have it for a little while. Besides, he was attempting to supervise Eliot and his chainsaw, hoping to god that he didn't have the urge to do more spontaneous internal decorating just because he liked playing with the thing.

Sophie lay on the bed, closing her eyes as she hugged one of Nate's pillows. It smelled like him, and she sighed. That part of her life was over, she had moved on. No use smelling pillows and foolishly dreaming that maybe one day this would be her bed too. She still loved him, of course. Something like that never goes away. But it was over, and she had a boyfriend who she cared very much for, even if he never could, or maybe even wanted, to see her plays.

There was a click of the door and Sophie sat up in the bed, and watched wide eyed as Parker entered the room, lock pick in hand. Sophie narrowed her eyes as Parker looked her over.

"Making sure you weren't dead," Parker offers for an excuse for her interruption of her own brooding.

"Parker," Sophie sighs heavily. "I wanted to be alone."

"I know," Parker says, and closes the door behind her. Sophie holds up her hands a bit as to signify 'Then why are you here?' as Parker crosses across the room to sit on the bed next to her. "But you seemed sad, and being sad alone is never good. You have friends now."

"I'm fine," Sophie lied, but picked up Nate's pillow off of his bed and held it to her chest. But she smiled at the bit of Parker saying 'friends'. She would never be one to really admit it, though she had hoped many times.

"So did you tell him?" Parker asks, still not understanding she should probably be leaving. But then again, Parker never got subtleness, or even sometimes bluntness.

"Yeah," Sophie says, knowing she's referring to telling Nate about her new boyfriend. She sighs, hugging the pillow closer.

"And?"

"He asked me out to dinner," Sophie replies, sighing. "The one thing I bloody wanted to ten years and he does it when I'm not available. Figures, right?"

Parker looked confused. "He asked you out to dinner after you told him you had a boyfriend?"

"No, no," Sophie says, shaking her head. "Before. But then I told him and he…" she sighs, and flops down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "He gave me that look I used to always give him."

"The one that looks like a dog?" Parker asks curiously.

"A dog?!" Sophie exclaims, turning her head to look at her. "I never look like a dog!"

"Yeah you do, the baby ones, with the eyes and… stuff," Parker replies, not getting why Sophie seemed offended.

"Oh," Sophie says, getting it now. "You mean the puppy dog look? Yeah, that one." She bit her bottom lip and sighed again, her grip on the pillow tightening. "It's all screwed up, isn't it?" she asked, though knew Parker would never give her an answer any normal person would.

"Yup," she tells her, and then lies on the bed next to Sophie, propped up on one elbow. "But it's all fixed now too."

"How so?" Sophie asked, looking up at her.

"We're all together again," Parker says with a big grin. She was clearly happy with it, but Sophie was too… so she couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, yeah we are…" she says quietly, before looking back up to the ceiling. That stupid review was still swirling around in her head though, and she wanted to ask Parker something. She knew out of everyone, Parker wouldn't lie to her. So she turned and asked her quietly, "Was I really that horrible during my performance?" It was almost vulnerable sounding, and she almost regretted asking once it was out of her mouth.

"I liked it, it was entertaining," Parker tells her factually, and Sophie smiles, not at all realizing that Parker found it entertaining due to it actually being horrible.

"Really?" Sophie asks, the smile still on her face.

Parker nods, "Uh huh. I especially liked when your singing broke the mirror."

Sophie looked confused for a second, then remembers. "Oh yeah, that wasn't supposed to happen. I guess they had one of the breakable props out instead of the actual mirror." Clueless, as always.

"So why didn't you boyfriend come?" Parker asked her.

"He had to work," Sophie replies with a sigh and a bit of an eye roll. "I don't think he likes the theater very much, after the first one he went to he always has an excuse not to come."

"Why are you hugging Nate's pillow like that?" Parker asks her, changing the subject quickly as she notices Sophie hasn't let it go.

"What? Oh," Sophie says, then quickly lets go of it and puts it back at the head of the bed. "Just… needed something to hold, I guess. It was there." It didn't sound that convincing coming out of her mouth, even to her.

Parker gave her a lopsided smile and held out her arms to her, with an expression that would be sweet if it didn't look so creepy in the way she did it. Parker's motions were never laced with anything but a touch of insanity. Sophie blinks and looks at her, not seeming to comprehend what Parker was trying to do, even though it was obvious. Parker was never the touchy feely type. But when Parker gave her an encouraging nod and a smile, Sophie got it and let out a little laugh before snuggling into Parker, putting her arms around her.

Apparently being away from everyone for so long had made Parker more willing to try harder to stay with them. They were all she knew.

"Thanks," Sophie says quietly, laying her head on her shoulder. "Needed this more than I realized."

"I've been reading this book on human behavior," Parker starts telling her as she runs her fingers through Sophie's hair. "And it says that hugs, that human contact in even the slightest way can be comforting and even turn someone's mood right around. Isn't that weird? Just from doing this."

"You've been reading a… what now?" Sophie asks, amused. She knew she heard her right, but it was funny… in a really cute way. She still stayed curled in Parker's arms, enjoying the human contact… just like that book Parker was reading said she would.

"Well I haven't had you to teach me anymore," Parker explains, still running her fingers through her hair. "So I had to learn it from somewhere. I'm getting better, don't you think?"

"You're doing very well, Parker. Really," Sophie tells her, smiling, even a bit proud of the girl.

"So is the book right?" Parker asks, then says without missing a beat. "And I like you're hair shorter. I don't know why, but it's pretty."

Sophie smiled, "Thank you. And yes, the book is right. I feel much better already." She carefully untangled herself from the girl, giving her one last squeeze for good measure before she let go. Parker was smiling, happy with herself.

"Well," Sophie says, looking down at the floor a bit. "I guess we should…" she started, indicating going downstairs to join the others, but Parker stops her with a:

"Wait."

Sophie looks at her, confused a bit. Parker squishes her face to the side a bit as she thinks, before asking kind of quietly, "I need help with something. Now that you're here… and everything. I don't want to have to skip chapters in the book to get to the thing I need to read. I'll get confused and lose my place."

Sophie smirked a bit, amused. But she was flattered that Parker was coming to her for help with whatever it was. "Alright, what it is?"

Parker started picking at the bed sheets a bit self-consciously before saying, "It's about Hardison."

Sophie smiled. Oh, see, now this was what she was waiting for. Forgetting about going downstairs now, all interested in possibly playing match maker, she shifts on the bed to face Parker before pressing, "Yeah?"

"Um…" Parker starts, getting unsure of herself suddenly. But with a hand on her thigh and an encouraging look from Sophie, she finally says, "I like him."

"Well, duh," Sophie says with a smirk.

"You knew that?" Parker asks, surprised. She blinks a bit and looks at her like maybe she was spying on her through her bedroom window at night or something.

"Parker, I read people for a living. What do you think?"

"Oh," Parker said, remembering. "Well…" she was back to picking at the bed sheets again. She practically mumbled out the last part, "How do I… do something about that?"

Sophie smiled, this was far too cute. She was getting excited by the possibilities already. "Well," she tells her with a smile. "Do you want to be frank about it, or do you want to do it subtly?"

"Uh…" Parker says, looking confused. "I don't know. What's better?"

"Well if you tell him straight out it'll be easier, he likes you too, obviously. But if you want to make a lasting impression, I'd say go with subtle seduction," Sophie tells her, eyes twinkling.

"But I don't know how to seduce anyone," Parker tells her, flashing back to the time she tried and broke a mans finger.

"I'll teach you!" Sophie offered, very excited now. Oh, this was going to be so much fun!

"Okay…" Parker said, still obviously weary about the whole thing, and Sophie's excitement wasn't helping much. But just as she said the word, Sophie had gotten up, taking both of her hands in hers and pulled her to her feet as well.

"First, you must have the proper wardrobe," she tells her, and Parker looks down at what she's wearing.

"This won't work?"

Sophie ignores that question because she finds the answer to that far too obvious, and says, "I'll let you borrow something of mine. Do you have any sexy lingerie? What are you wearing right now?" Sophie asks, and before Parker even has a chance to answer, lifts up the thief's shirt to see what kind of bra she was wearing… only to find she wasn't wearing one. "Okay!" Sophie says, startled, letting go of Parker's shirt as Parker puts it back down. "Yeah, we're going to have to get you a bra."

"But I don't like bras," Parker says, smoothing out her shirt.

"It's not for comfort, it's for style. So when he takes off your clothes he'll have something pretty to look at before he gets to… well… you know," Sophie tells her. "We can go shopping for that, I don't think mine will fit you." That made Parker look at down at her own chest and frown at her lack of size in that area.

Sophie continues on without missing a moment, "Now, after wardrobe… now this is the most important thing… acting sexy."

"I don't think I can do that," Parker tells her honestly.

"Oh don't be silly, of course you can. Every woman can. It's easy, I'll show you," Sophie says, with a shake of her head like Parker was being absurd. Sure she knew she was never good with people, but Parker did learn some other things she had taught her, and even some from a book, so how hard could this be?

"Now, the basics. Subtle touches," Sophie says, and while talking, comes a bit closer to Parker. Parker has the instinct to take a step back, but refrains from doing so because Sophie was trying to teach her something. When Sophie gets close enough she lightly brushes her hand against her arm. "Just simple things, always be touching him. But not constantly, just here and there… often. You understand? And be sure to emphasize your neck, it brings out the natural predator instinct in males, because the neck is vulnerable," Sophie tells her, and brushes back her hair from her neck, making sure to let her fingers linger there for a moment too long before shyly looking down and looking back up at her.

"So I want to act like he could kill me if he bites my neck?" Parker asks, but in a kind of distracted way because she's too busy staring at Sophie's neck, and now focusing on Sophie's hand running down her arm briefly.

Sophie laughs, but in a different way than she usually does which makes Parker feel a bit funny. "Not exactly, but just that you want to be his prey. It's a metaphor."

"I don't understand those," Parker tells her, but keeps getting distracted by how Sophie keeps touching her in all these small ways. She thinks she just shivered a little bit too.

"Yes you do, look what I'm doing to you," Sophie tells her in a low voice, pointing it out, not realizing that she maybe shouldn't be going full throttle with Parker. But she was just trying to teach her something. Surely Parker understood that, no matter how she was reacting. Sophie was just… good at seduction, that was all.

"Oh," Parker says in a quiet voice. "That."

Sophie smiles at her encouragingly then says; "Now you try." She took a step back from her, waiting.

"I don't think I can do that," Parker tells her, because she doesn't. It looked really simple but still really hard.

"Oh come on, Parker," Sophie says. "Just try."

"Er…" Parker lets out, a bit self-conscious again. But then she takes a deep breath and walks over to Sophie, looking down a bit like she did before flickering her eyes up to her face as she brushes her fingertips lightly down Sophie's arm. "Is this good?" she asked her.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sophie says, smiling. "But make sure to lower your voice just an octave or two, makes it seem more seductive."

Parker nodded slowly before biting her lower lip softly. She leaned in to Sophie's ear, her hand on one of her arms, her thumb caressing her olive skin lightly. "Like this?" she whispered lowly in her ear.

Sophie had to close her eyes for a minute; it seemed like Parker's voice just vibrated through her whole body. "Y-Yup," Sophie stutters, and then clears her throat _and_ her mind, before stepping back from the girl. "Yeah, that's really good. And the whispering… well that was perfect."

"I've seen it in movies," Parker tells her with a smile. Sophie smiles back.

"Well it works." She bites her lower lip, thinking a bit before saying, "Now, do you want to know how to get him to kiss you?"

"Can't I just ask?" Parker asks her.

"Well yes, but this way is much sexier. Do you want to learn?"

Parker thought for a moment. After a bit she decided that yes, she wanted to learn. She wanted to impress Hardison, and Sophie knew how to do it. Parker nodded, and Sophie smiled before grabbing her hands and pulling her back to the bed, sitting across from her. Parker let out a small 'Oof!' at being dragged and plopped somewhere, but shook herself out of it and looked at her.

"Okay, now watch what I do. I'm not going to talk during it because it'll screw up the moment and you'll never get the full effect. But don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you, okay?" Sophie said, making sure Parker didn't think she was getting all lesbian on her.

"Whichever," Parker said, like she didn't care if she did or not. But that was Parker for you, so it didn't phase Sophie in the slightest.

Sophie waited a moment before she put her hand on Parker's thigh, and just barely moving her fingertips against the inside of it. It was almost as if she wasn't even moving, but Parker could still feel it. But Sophie wasn't looking at her; she was looking down, biting on her lower lip softly. When she finally did look up at Parker, her face seemed closer, and she smiled shyly at her before looking down again. Then her hand was moving, and it wasn't on her thigh anymore. When Sophie looked up again she brushed a piece of Parker's blonde hair away from her face, and had her fingertips lay gently on her neck. Parker pursed her lips, that weird feeling coming back again.

"I had a really good time with you tonight," Sophie said to her, almost in a half whisper, somehow her lips getting close to Parker's ear. Parker was only half sure Sophie was playing the part of her, and Parker was being Hardison, but it was confusing her. Hardison didn't have hair to brush away, but then again, maybe it was just in Sophie's way to get to her neck. Parker nodded, mutely, not knowing what else to do. Then Sophie smiled at her, turning her face away like she was being shy again. But when she brought it back up to look at her, her lips brushed against Parker's just slightly, making Parker close her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It also made her lean in, pressing her lips against the grifter's. Sophie's eyes popped open in surprise, but kissed her back. Just a light press of the lips that lingered maybe a little too long. It was just one kiss after all, and it wasn't with tongue. It was just for demonstration purposes only. A result of the lesson.

When they broke, Sophie licked her bottom lip automatically, then looked embarrassed at having that reaction. Parker looked embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?" she asked, looking down at her sneakers that suddenly became much more interesting.

Sophie smiled and shrugged lightly, like it wasn't a big deal. "Well yes, you were actually. But just not with me, with Hardison. But you get it now, right?"

Parker nodded, still looking at her shoes. She was swinging her legs back and forth a bit off the bed. Sophie smiled at how cute she was when she was embarrassed and put her hand on her leg again, which didn't seem to comfort Parker as much as she thought it would. It made her more nervous, but Sophie didn't see that.

"Parker, it's okay. It's not like all women haven't kissed at least one other women in their life practicing for men," Sophie told her.

"I haven't," Parker tells her, then looks from her sneakers to Sophie's face.

"Really?" Sophie asked, surprised. Parker shook her head.

"No, you're the first girl I've ever practiced on for a guy," Parker tells her. She then looks at the far wall and does that little face squishing thing that she does. "But I liked it."

"Well good," Sophie says, not really understanding what Parker was saying. "I'm glad I could help."

There was silence from Parker for a moment before she turned to her and asked, "Can we do it again?"

"What?" Sophie asked, a bit amused with the girl. She thought she was just being self-conscious again. "I think you've got it, you'll be fine. I promise."

"I know… I get that, but I… um. Well, I've never…" Parker trailed off, then rolled her eyes a bit, more at herself because she was feeling a bit lame, and was back to staring at the wall.

"You've never what?" Sophie asks, not knowing what Parker was trying to say.

Parker bobbed her head from side to side a little, looking a bit embarrassed. "Kissed anyone, really," she admits in a quiet voice. She still doesn't look at Sophie.

Sophie blinks. "You're serious?" she asks, not seeing how that can be possible. "Are you… are you a virgin?"

"No!" Parker defends quickly, and looks at her like she's crazy. "I've had sex!"

"But you haven't kissed anyone?" Sophie asked, not seeing how that was possible. Isn't kissing like a required part of sex?

"Well… I never knew how to, and I thought I'd be bad at it so I just told them that I… that I just didn't like it," Parker tells her, then squishes her face a bit like in distaste.

"Ohh… really?" Sophie asks, now saying that and looking at Parker like she's adorable, which makes Parker scowl. She gets up.

"Nevermind," she says, but is immediately grabbed by the hand and pulled back to the bed by Sophie.

"No, no, if you've never done it, then I have to teach you. You can't go your whole life not knowing how to kiss!" Sophie exclaims, and Parker sighs before turning to look at her again.

"Fine, but stop acting like I'm a stuffed animal," she tells her, which makes Sophie look at her confused. Parker explains. "The whole aww, and ohh and… those other weird noises."

Sophie laughs a bit, "You mean like you're cute? Okay, I'll try not to, I promise. Now come here, come closer to me." Sophie pulls Parker's hands a bit so she scoots closer to her, so that they were both sitting next to her other, or practically on top of each other.

This was a bit like Cruel Intentions, Sophie thought. Teaching Parker how to kiss. She loved it in a way, Parker needing to be taught that by her. Just because Parker really did have no one else but her to teach her.

"Okay, now the first thing you have to remember is that someone always leads, and the other follows. If you both try to lead it can get messy and awkward, and if you both follow than nothing is really going to happen. Now it can be tricky at first, knowing who's leading and who's following, but it'll become a natural instinct over time. For the time being, I'm going to lead, okay?" Sophie tells her, still holding both of Parker's hands.

Parker nods, but is getting nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, and remember, don't overuse your tongue. It's there, use it, but don't force it, let it come naturally," Sophie tells her, and Parker looks a bit lost. This was a lot for her to remember. Sophie smiled at her, sensing her hesitation. "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine, I promise." Parker nods slowly. "Are you ready?" Parker gulped a bit, and then nodded again after hesitating. She wasn't, but she wasn't sure Sophie would give her the choice anyway.

Then Sophie was moving in slowly, and Parker started to move towards her. When their lips met, Parker was sure she had forgotten everything Sophie just told her, but when Sophie parted her lips, Parker did the same, following her and closing her eyes. Then Sophie's tongue was in her mouth, just a bit, teasing against hers. Parker's grip on Sophie's hand tightened a bit, really enjoying the feeling of it. Then their lips were closed again, and Sophie kissed her gently, softly, before opening her parting her lips again. This time when their tongues met it wasn't as gentle as the time before, and Sophie pushed more into her, making Parker utter out a soft moan automatically. She automatically felt like she shouldn't have done that, but it didn't seem to stop Sophie, just seemed to encourage her. So Parker did what came naturally, and pushed into her a bit more.

Then Sophie let go of one of Parker's hands, and her hand was tangling in her hair, pulling her closer to her. Parker used her free hand to let it move up Sophie's side, even up her shirt a little bit, feeling the skin of her back against her hand as she drew closer to her. Both of their breathing became a bit labored, and finally it was Sophie who broke the kiss, chest heaving a bit.

Parker opened her eyes, feeling a lot of things she's never felt before, and looked at her. "That was… that was really…" Sophie started to say, but then leaned in and kissed Parker again, a rough press of the lips before breaking. She shook her head a bit and smiled as she looked down, "Sorry, that was just really good for your first time." She looked back up at Parker who was looking at her with an expression she should have been able to read if only she could focus and pay attention. "I think you'll do just—"

But then she's interrupted, because Parker's lips are on hers again. Sophie's startled, not expecting Parker to just jump on her like that, but her breathing is ragged and she's obviously turned on, more than she thought a simple kiss from Parker would do, so she can't help but to reciprocate. It was just natural. Human behavior, after all.

Parker knows she probably shouldn't be kissing Sophie, but it just felt like what she wanted to do, what she maybe even needed to do after that, and she does have a fleeting fear that Sophie will push her off of her… but she doesn't. Somehow Sophie's back was now against the bed, Parker on top of her, but neither of them remembered moving that much. Neither are really thinking, just going with what feels right in the moment, and Sophie gasps softly against Parker's lips as suddenly her hand is on her breast, over her shirt.

Sophie pushes her off of her for a minute, but only to place Parker's back against the bed so she could be on top. She straddles her and crashes her lips back to hers, her tongue fighting for dominance with the younger thief. Then her lips fall to her neck, kissing it softly, making Parker arch her back into her, her breathing coming out in short bursts as the butterflies in her stomach turn to into a heat beneath her navel.

"So…" Sophie gasps out into her ear, between kisses, having no idea why she can't seem to control herself. "You get it then?" she asks breathlessly as Parker's hands travel underneath her shirt.

"Uh huh," Parker gasps out, dragging her nails down Sophie's sides, making Sophie bite her lower lip softly and grab at the hem of Parker's tank top.

"Then why aren't you stopping?" Sophie asks her between gasps as she starts to pull Parker's shirt up, just right underneath her breasts. She's grinding her hips into her, just needing to feel something.

"Why aren't you?" Parker counters, finally pulling Sophie's shirt up and over her head.

"I have a boyfriend…" Sophie manages to get out after Parker unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the sheets. Sophie's hands push Parker's shirt up further, exposing her bare breasts to the room.

Parker smirks, "Isn't that supposed to be why you should be stopping, not why you're not?" she asks, and her hands come to cup Sophie's full breasts in her hands, brushing her fingertips lightly over her nipples, making them fully aware of the situation at hand.

"Probably," Sophie gasps out after moaning softly at what Parker did to her. But then she just shakes her head and says, "Sod that, though," before her lips connected to Parker's again, making Parker moan hard against her lips and behind to grasp at Sophie's skirt, pushing it down off of her hips.

Clothes were off within minutes, and once their two naked bodies connected, both women let out moans of approval before Parker got the upper hand, rolling Sophie over and getting on top of her, pining her hands above her head. Neither of them knew what they were really doing. Parker just did it because she wanted to, and Sophie had seemed to convince herself that maybe Parker just needed to learn how to have sex.

It was a valid reason in her head, even though it was all rubbish.

"God," Sophie gasps out as Parker's lips wrap around one of her nipples. Sophie pushed her upper body into her, gasping lightly and grasping at Parker's back, just needing to feel her. "God, we shouldn't be doing this Parker…" she manages to get out, but yet still slides her hands downwards to grab the curve of the thief's backside.

"I know," is all Parker tells her before sliding down the bed, her lips fluttering across Sophie's stomach lightly all the way down, before she was between her legs. "Probably not on Nate's bed either," she says, making Sophie finally realize where they really were. But before she could protest, Parker's mouth is on her and she's spreading her legs wide, grasping at the bed sheets as she gasps.

"Bloody hell!" she pants out as Parker's skilled tongue teases her clit, making her squirm and push her hips forward, needing more. "Oh my god, Parker…" she moans out, closing her eyes and arching her back. "Oh _god…"_

Parker's enjoying herself, enjoying the way she can make Sophie gasp and pant, enjoying the way Sophie will moan her name every now and then, enjoying the taste of her, and the way she can make her jump when she vibrates her tongue against her clit slightly.

"Oh god, don't stop Parker… oh fuck please don't stop… I'm… oh_ fuck_," Sophie groans, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the sheets as her orgasm starts to build rapidly. She's panting so hard she can barely breathe, and she just needs Parker to finish her or else she thinks she might die.

"Please!" she gasps out. "Put your fingers in me! Fuck Parker, _please…"_ Sophie begs, needing it. Parker doesn't miss a moment, and suddenly she's filling Sophie with three fingers, sliding in easily by how wet Sophie is. Sophie cries out loudly and thrusts her hips into her. Her face is contorted in pleasure and she's moaning so loud that she's sure someone is probably going to hear, but she doesn't care because it just feel so damn _good._

And then she's coming, in a wave of ecstasy and pure raw lust; she's coming so hard she thinks she might faint. She's screaming, so loudly, sure she's even screamed Parker's name but can't tell because her ears are ringing from the decibel. And then she's back down again, and everything has slowed. Her world is still spinning, she thinks she might even see stars, or maybe that's just a trick of the light… but it doesn't matter. Breathing heavily, she just lays there, eyes still closed, just basking in the afterglow.

Then Sophie hears moaning, and opens her eyes to see Parker laying next to her, pleasuring herself because she can't stand waiting. Sophie's captivated for only a moment, just watching her, before she swats Parker's hand out of the way and gathers the strength to roll over on top of her, replacing Parker's hand with her own.

Sophie presses on Parker's clit lightly, making the younger woman gasp, and Sophie can feel how soaked she is. It's everywhere, almost as if she already came, but its clear she hasn't. Sophie's lips find Parker's, and Parker moans heavily against them as Sophie applies more pressure in all the right spots, making Parker's body tense up almost immediately. She was so close already.

"Sophie… I need it…" Parker gasps out softly against her lips, breathing ragged, her hand now gripping Sophie's arm like she might die if she didn't, and Sophie's fingers slide deep inside of her.

Parker gasps, eyes flying tightly shut, her hips pushing towards the grifter's hand. Sophie is amazed by how good Parker feels inside. She has only ever been inside of herself, and it was nothing like that. Yeah, she had fooled around with women when she was younger… but nothing like this.

Nothing with this much passion.

"Oh god, Sophie…" Parker moans out, her walls tightening around her fingers, drawing her in deeper. "Oh god… yes…" Parker had lifted her leg up over her head, in a way only someone as skilled with gymnastics as Parker was could, and Sophie started applying presser to her g spot as she started to rhythmically slide in and out of her, each time with more force then the last.

"Say my name again," Sophie commands her breathlessly, just needing to hear it. She was watching all the expressions play across Parker's face – all the expressions she was making her have – and felt oddly powerful.

"Sophie!" Parker gasps out, her nails digging into Sophie's arm a bit as she moans harder. "Oh fuck, Sophie! I'm gonna… I'm… I…" but she doesn't finish her sentence, instead she tightens so hard around Sophie's fingers that Sophie thought for a minute she might break them… but then she's screaming, releasing, letting out a gush of fluid that Sophie was surprised could be contained in such a little person.

They're both silent for a little while. Sweaty, out of breath, and both of them actually starting to realize what the hell it was that they just did together. "Shit," Parker mutters breathlessly, staring at the ceiling.

"Understatement," Sophie gasps out softly, also looking at the ceiling. She didn't know if she wanted to look at Parker, that kind of made it a bit more real.

How in the hell did they just end up having sex? With each _other?_

"Is this my fault or yours?" Parker asks, because she doesn't know who to blame, if there was anyone to blame. She looks over at Sophie, but Sophie still doesn't look at her.

"I'm going to say yours, it makes me feel better," Sophie says, trying to slow her heart rate and get her breathing under control.

"That's not fair," Parker says, and looks at her a bit annoyed. Sophie doesn't say anything so Parker gets up in a huff, gathering her clothes.

Sophie looked at her finally, and noticing she actually offended Parker, sits up. "No, Parker, wait," she says, and Parker turns around, but doesn't look the least bit happy about it. "I didn't mean that… I'm just… look, it just happened and neither of us stopped it so it just… I don't know, it happened."

"You said that twice already," Parker told her as she pulls her shirt back over her head.

Sophie sighed and chewed on her bottom lip hard, annoyed at herself, even a little annoyed at Parker, but didn't know why. "Well, it did. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Parker tells her, and slides back on her jeans. She brushes her hair back before standing at full height, and Sophie starts to put back on her clothes as well. "It was fun," was all she offers her.

"Yeah…" Sophie says softly, a bit embarrassed. After she got dressed she just stood there, looking at her. Parker stared back for what seemed like forever.

"Well, I'll see you," Parker says, and turns around… and just walks out the door. Sophie just stared after her.

Was that it? Was that all Parker was going to say about it? Sophie didn't want to go after her, that would make it look like… well did it even really matter anymore? They already had sex; nothing else should come as a shock. But as she goes towards the door, she hears Parker's voice down the stairs, echoing a bit in the big house.

"Sorry, I'll wash your sheets."

Shit.

And then there were footsteps coming up the stairs, and Sophie felt the fleeting urge to just run, but there was no where to go. And when Nate appeared, he didn't look angry; he just looked at her sadly. He seemed betrayed, even though he wasn't the one she just betrayed, it was her boyfriend. They stare at each other for awhile, neither of them saying anything. Sophie was too scared to.

Then he walks past her without a word, into his room, and shuts the door behind him loudly, making Sophie jump a bit from the sound. She looked down the stairs, then back at the door, and has absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do now.

**THE END**


End file.
